undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Undyne/In Battle
Undyne is a weapon-based opponent, wielding a spear to change the protagonist's SOUL mode while using multiple spear patterns and combinations to attack. Attacks Soul modes ]] Green Mode is used initially, with the red mode being used twice briefly, and then exclusively following the last set of attacks in green mode. Patterns : Note: All damages assume no armor, neutral or true pacifist route, and LV 1. In the genocide route, these attacks deal 8-12 damage. ; Green Soul * She throws arrows from all sides at the protagonist in green mode, including specifically slow and fast moving arrows, as well as arrows that flip the orientation that they are approaching from. These attacks do 5 damage per hit. ; Red Soul * She restricts the Bullet Board to a minuscule box which launches spears upwards toward the protagonist in three columns. This attack has a pixel-perfect safe spot between the left and center spears. This attack does 5 damage per hit. * She also throws a volley of continuous spears at the protagonist on a larger Board. This attack does 5 damage per hit. * After changing the soul mode to red at the end of an attack in green mode, she will throw a single spear at the protagonist. This attack does 4 damage per hit. * She throws rings of spears which enclose on the protagonist while rotating. She has another version of this attack in which the spears do not rotate, but instead head straight towards the protagonist's soul; the spears travel in the direction they were initially facing for a few seconds before fading away. These attacks are Genocide Route exclusive. Strategy To spare Undyne, the protagonist must flee from her while in Red Mode (it is not possible to escape in Green Mode) and run through the cave she was guarding. She'll chase them down, and due to her fast speed may require two more volleys to escape from, each one harder than the last. You cannot spare Undyne the Undying in any way, though. Fleeing from her makes the battle significantly easier than trying to weather all of her volleys in one go, as she progressively increases her projectile speed over the course of the fight; each fleeing resets the speed. After completing three green phases, she will begin each new battle in Red Mode allowing immediate escapes. The protagonist can also escape back the way they came from, although it takes two battles to do so as she spawns right behind the protagonist. If the player flees from her the fourth time, the player can run fast to reach the entrance to Hotland. Where she tries to reach you, the player must run his/her fastest for him/her to reach Hotland. There, the player could keep running when he/she reaches the section where there is a water container, the player freezes once he/she reaches wooden ground, then, Undyne slowly tries to reach you but she collapses and faints due to the high heat. Once you do this you can either advance in playing or pour water on her, letting her leave and making the Undyne date available on the Pacifist Route. Doing this will allow the protagonist to heal using a save point before doing her third volley. Mechanics If Undyne's health reaches 0, she manages to cling on to life with Determination and survives further attacks from the protagonist. The protagonist's SOUL returns to Green Mode as Undyne continues attacking; the arrows move slower each turn. After several turns when this occurs, Undyne begins to ripple, her body starts to split apart. She reforms due to her Determination, causing her to have more Determination than her monster body can handle. Because of this, she melts (similar to the Amalgamates in the True Lab at the end of the True Pacifist Route) and slowly passes away. Quotes Trivia * Undyne's dialogue ("You're going to have to try harder than that!") in the Neutral Route after draining all her HP is similar to her final sentence when transforming into Undyne the Undying, just before she fights the protagonist ("You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."). ** It is the one line of dialogue that is always uttered when Undyne is about to die, implying the Determination within is what makes her taunt the protagonist as she refuses to die or give up. ** When you can kill Undyne with one more hit, choosing spare still kills Undyne. de:Undyne/Im Kampf fr:‎‎Undyne/En Combat pl:‎Undyne/W walce ru:Андайн/В бою zh:Undyne/戰鬥中